


everybody wants to rule the world

by Envystarlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Death, Murder, Other, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envystarlight/pseuds/Envystarlight
Summary: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GORE AND CANON CHARACTER DEATH THIS IS A FUTURE THEME AND THIS STORY WILL SWAP BETWEEN FUTURE AND FLASH BACKS





	1. the dark descent

The doors to the capital opened as a man wearing an eyepatch and had burn wounds on half his face walked down the hall, no smile across his features, only a frown. His outfit was a dark black suit with a yellow cape. The cape had a two-headed snake printed out across it. This man was head captain, Declan "Deceit" Santoro.

He was a suave and mischievous man but also very cunning and great at manipulation hence the nickname Deceit. He was off the main office to meet his commander, the leader of the empire.

His second in command, Remus Prince, was next to him. The crazy man had a grin on his face as he giggled about nothing in particular.

"What if we caused worldwide panic and said it was a false alarm?" He laughed.

Declan's eye twitched.

"Please shut up, Remus," He sighed as they finally arrived at the doors, walking in.

The leader was already facing them.

"Hello captain, and...Remus. you know why you are here, right?" He asked.

The two men nodded.

"Updates on the rebellion sir. It seems they do have a base but it's not just one, so it will be hard to pinpoint exactly where they are," Declan, said voice commanding and robotic

The leader smirked.

"That is why I have assigned Dr. Logan Sanders to help with building and tracking. He is an expert inventor and extremely smart, so please do keep him safe," The leader said, voice proud.

Logan pushed up his glasses.

"Greetings and salutations. I am Logan Sanders and I have been tracking the rebellion for a while now. Are we ready to destroy them~? " Logan smirked.

The men nodded.

"Today, we will start a war and win."


	2. viva la freedom

Today was the usually dark day underground. The rebellion was in their east fort. The leader, Virgil Hemgrove, was with his second in command, Roman Prince. They had been planning their first attack on a small empire runned base.

The sniper, Remy Sharp had been cleaning his sniper rifle while awaiting his orders.

"So boss, when we gonna, like, blow the base up, yknow?" Remy asked.

Virgil sighed.

"Once we think of a plan, Rem," He said to his childhood best friend. He smiled softly, remembering when everything was fine and normal when they were on the surface.

"Soon we'll be home," Virgil said.

All of his friends looked at each other.

"Viva la freedom to the surface!! They all cheered before heading back to their respective duties. Patton just sitting there being adorable.


	3. the sharpest lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GORE AND CANON CHARACTER DEATH THIS IS A FUTURE THEME AND THIS STORY WILL SWAP BETWEEN FUTURE AND FLASH BACKS

it had been four years since the war started  
four since patton and Logan crossed paths  
and two months they have been imprisoned by the empire  
Deceit had unlocked the gate have the guards drag them out he smirked at the two  
"ah patton moris rebellion medic and reason for Logan's betrayal for a medic you look pathetic"he hissed before turning to Logan  
"You were so good for us and boss has a deal for you but first i think its time you get your daily beating like the pathetic bugs you are"he scoffed clapping his hands as the guards knocked both men to the ground  
"Now Logan you have a choice will you listen or get beat"he said in which Logan spat at his feet the guard kicking Logan hard a crack was sounded a rib had been broken  
in which Patton sobbed  
"PLEASE DONT HURT HIM HURT ME ITS MY FAULT"he cried out and deceit backhanded him  
"shut up maggot now Logan your choice is kill this worthless rebel scum have your pride and honor restored or die with him"he said holding a blade out for Logan the logical scientist took it in blind rage his anger towards the empire lashing out as he stabbed Patton  
over  
and  
over  
and  
over  
and  
over  
blood going everywhere staining his glasses,his clothes his rage blocking out the fact he just murdered the one person he loved but he acted as though he didnt care  
"Fine i'm done now move you worthless snake"he hissed stumbling up  
before everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sorry


End file.
